


Unsafe

by were_lemur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a wank in Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsafe

Masturbation is supposed to be the ultimate in safe sex.

Of course, Dean was pretty sure that that didn't exactly apply when you were jerking off in Purgatory.

It was a bad idea. He knew it. Losing focus for one moment could mean death, but it's been four days and he's reached the point where the feel of fabric against his cock is distracting, and that's no good either.

He does a hasty circuit, making sure he's killed everything in immediate range. Then he pulls his knife, holds it in his left hand. Only then does he undo his jeans and pull down the top of his boxers just enough to get his cock out.

Summoning the fantasy is easy; he's been jacking off to Carmelita on the regular for months. But it's harder than he thought to jerk off with his eyes open. He wants to let the fantasy take him, to sink into it. To escape, just for a moment.

But dammit, he's not gonna die with his dick in his hand.

Horny as he is, it only takes a few strokes to get fully hard, and half-a-dozen more to push himself over the edge. He bites down on his lip, comes quietly, and then his eyes do close, but only for a moment.

He doesn't even wait for his breathing to slow before wiping down and tucking himself away. He kicks dirt over the ejaculate, and leaves the area as quickly as he can.


End file.
